


nothing

by jemilyrights



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, It Sucks, anyway i love them and they already suffered so much already but i couldn't help myself, but the writing's not bad i guess, enjoy reading hehe, i doubt you will tho, i just got bored and decided to write this, i kinda just started writing until i ran out of ideas so it's really short lmao, i really dont know what this is, it's really just a word vomit i apologize, jamie's wallowing in dani's loss, um but yeah angst i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemilyrights/pseuds/jemilyrights
Summary: a brief look into jamie's inner turmoil immediately after losing the love of her life
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Kudos: 8





	nothing

**Author's Note:**

> notes at the end

Nothing. It was an agonizing feeling, really. The way that so much pain and grief melded together in one broken heart and presented themselves as nothing. The numbing feeling of losing the most important person in her life first mimicked disbelief, the inability to comprehend the incomprehensible, which then led itself into denial. The concept of never again holding her in her arms, of never soothing delicate tears with the caring stroke of a hand and those three cataclysmic words. The mere idea of no longer having the opportunity to bear witness to bright, sparkling eyes and the most breathtaking of smiles, never again being able to glance at her from across the room and think: _That’s my girl. How incredibly lucky I am to share my life with her._ The uncertainty of not knowing how to continue trekking through the ever so steep, godforsaken mountain that is life without her other half, her most important half, was so excruciatingly overwhelming that it became nothing.

Then came the initial realization, followed by the drop of her heart into the depths of her stomach, shattering into thousands of shards tinted with stains of longing and regret, of fear and anger. _I should’ve loved her harder_ , she berated herself. But no, she knew deep down that this was inevitable. She was fully aware of the imminent consequences that accompanied her choice of staying with Dani. After all, she had fallen in love. And from the second she realized, she knew that she would never be able to love anyone as deeply, as passionately as she did her Dani. She had convinced herself that loving her with everything she had would have been enough to make their troubles disappear, to make Dani stay. She was wrong, of course. And now here she was, suddenly a small, helpless child propelled into the deep end, gasping for air, arms flailing in a futile attempt to survive. A child begging to not have their life ripped away from them so soon because after all, Dani _was_ her life. And now she was gone, sitting at the bottom of a lake, memories of her love and of their life together slowly fading into nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> this was really short and i'm not really sure what it was exactly, i just got an idea and kinda went for it without much planning so i ended it pretty quickly. i don't think it was supposed to be very long in the first place anyway, so whatever lmao but thanks for reading ilysm and sorry for the angst i hope you enjoyed. <3


End file.
